Christmas Magic Traduction JenRar
by Missleez
Summary: Une nuit par an. Une tradition familiale ancestrale. Lorsque son père prend sa retraite, Edward Cullen endosse le costume qu'il était destiné à porter depuis sa naissance. Entouré de magie, d'elfes et de rennes, il pensait être prêt jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'extraordinaire lui tombe dessus. / Histoire Courte de Noël /
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette courte histoire de saison. Elle est douce, sucrée et ne sera citronnée que vers la fin _(d'où le rated M ;))_. Il y a une dizaine de chapitres que j'ai tous traduit _(*fière d'elle* XD)_ alors une fois n'est pas coutume... vous serez prévenue en fin de chapitre de l'arrivée de la suite...

Voilà... J'espère que vous aimerez ! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année :)

* * *

**Christmas Magic ~ Magie de Noël **

**Edward POV**

« Il est temps, mon fils. » déclara mon père. Je me levai et me mis à faire les cents pas. « Je passe les rênes – au sens propre comme au figuré – à la génération suivante. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Je continuai à faire les cents pas tout en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Ma mère m'observait d'un air inquiet. Mon père avait l'air calme, heureux... en paix avec sa décision.

« Je... Je ne saurai pas quoi faire. » le contrai-je en secouant la tête. « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je prenne ta place juste comme ça, Papa. »

« Edward... » commença ma mère mais elle se tut lorsque mon père se leva. Il me retint en posant les mains sur mes épaules de manière à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Mon garçon, tu crois que je savais ce que je faisais quand ton grand-père a pris sa retraite ? » Il rigola doucement et secoua la tête. « J'étais mort de peur moi aussi. Mais tu peux le faire. Ta mère et moi croyons en toi, Edward. Il faut que tu crois en toi. »

Après un petit moment, je hochai la tête tout en poussant un soupir. « Croire en moi. D'accord. »

Je pouvais le faire. Je veux dire, j'étais né pour ça, non ? Les hommes de ma famille faisaient ça depuis presque mille ans. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas mort de trouille.

Après tout, mon père venait de dire que j'étais maintenant le seul et unique Père Noël.

* * *

Comme je vous le disais, les chapitres sont courts mais plutôt efficaces, je trouve ^^

Alors Edward en Père-Noël ? Ça vous tente ? Je l'espère en tout cas ;)

Laissez un commentaire si ça vous dit ! On se retrouve mardi dans la soirée (au plus tard dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi) pour le deuxième chapitre ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

Ravie de vous retrouver déjà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire courte :) Un immense merci à tout le monde ! J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews connectées _*flippe à l'idée d'avoir oublié quelqu'un*_ ^^ mais je tenais aussi à remercier les revieweuses non connectées ! Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

Voici la grande entrée de Bella ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Bella POV**

« Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? » murmura Alice à notre attention à Rose et moi, tout en entrant dans la fabrique de maisons de poupée.

De tous les elfes du Pôle Nord, Alice faisait partie des rares qui ressemblaient à la vision qu'avaient les humains des elfes. Nous avions les oreilles pointues mais la plupart d'entre nous ne faisaient pas la taille d'un enfant. Alice était suffisamment petite pour se faire passer pour une adolescente si elle s'habillait en conséquences. Rose et elle étaient mes meilleures amies. Elles étaient mariées avec deux autres elfes – Jasper et Emmett – qui travaillaient dans une autre des fabriques.

« Non... quelle nouvelle ? » demanda Rose en posant le pinceau dont elle se servait pour peindre le toit d'une des petites maisons.

« Carlisle Cullen prend enfin sa retraite. » siffla Alice, les yeux écarquillés. « Vous arrivez à y croire ? Après presque cent ans ! »

Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Carlisle Cullen, le nom sous lequel nous le connaissions trois cent soixante-quatre jours par ans, avait été le Père Noël depuis bien avant ma naissance. Rose, Emmett et Jasper avaient vu le grand-père de Carlisle être le Père Noël mais Alice et moi n'avions connu que lui comme Saint Nicolas.

« E-Edward prend sa suite ? » bégayai-je. Je me sentis rougir en pensant au très beau fils de Carlisle et Esmée.

Alice hocha la tête et son sourire se fit plus grand. « Peut-être que tu pourrais te la jouer Cendrillon et rencontrer ton prince. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Rose acquiesça vivement.

Cette pensée me fit secouer la tête. Edward faisait partie de... la royauté du Pôle Nord alors je n'étais qu'une simple elfe. Il méritait quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un avec une meilleure lignée pour devenir sa femme.

Non, je n'étais pas assez bien pour Edward, peu importe ce que mes amies pensaient.

« On devrait se remettre au travail. » marmonnai-je. « Noël est seulement dans une semaine. »

* * *

Pauvre Bella... Visiblement, elle n'a pas une grande estime de soi :/ Heureusement, elle devrait pouvoir déployer ses ailes ;)

Pour le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Edward ! Je vous dis donc rendez-vous_ vendredi soir pour le chapitre 3_ ! Attention, si vous ne recevez pas d'alertes c'est parce que le site FF a tendance à bugger ces derniers temps mais le chapitre sera bien là ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

Joyeux week-end à vous toutes et bon courage à celles qui travaillent ;) Chose promise... voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. On retrouve un Edward encore perdu à cause de la situation...

Encore une fois, un immense merci à tout le monde ! J'ai envoyé un message pour vous remercier quand je le pouvais, mais je tenais aussi à remercier les revieweuses non connectées ! C'est trop cool d'avoir vos avis :) Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

Voici la grande entrée de Bella ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Les jours suivants furent complètement fous. Mon père organisa une grosse réunion au centre ville après m'avoir annoncé sa décision pour prévenir tout le monde que les rumeurs étaient vraies et qu'il prenait sa retraite. J'avais passé deux jours à lire tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la bibliothèque du Pôle Nord, apprenant tout ce à quoi mon travail allait consister.

Je supposais que j'avais de la chance. Les rennes connaissaient la routine maintenant. Ils pouvaient... Ils existaient depuis aussi longtemps que le Père Noël. La magie de Noël était une chose merveilleuse. Trois cents soixante-quatre jours par an, j'allais être Edward Cullen – un humain normal qui semblait avoir vingt-cinq ans. Mais pendant un jour par an, j'allais me transformer en ce vieil homme joyeux aux cheveux blancs et à la longue barbe, connu par tous les enfants du monde comme l'homme au gros ventre qui tremble quand il rit et aux joues roses.

Je n'étais pas le seul touché par la magie. Les elfes n'arrêtaient pas de vieillir comme les membres de la lignée Cullen, mais ils vieillissaient si lentement que certains d'entre eux avaient près de quatre cents ans. Et les rennes... Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ma famille mais... d'une façon différente. Comme le Père Noël qui ne l'était qu'un jour, le reste du temps, les rennes étaient des humains normaux.

Quil, Jacob, Embry, Brady, Jared, Paul, Sam et la seule femelle de l'équipe, Leah, travaillaient dans différents endroits du Pôle Nord, y compris la serre pour aider à faire pousser notre nourriture. Puis une fois par an, ils se transformaient en rennes pour guider le traîneau du Père Noël. Ils prenaient alors les noms qu'on leur donnait dans les livres ou les chansons : Tornade, Danseur, Furie, Comète, Cupidon, Tonnerre et Éclair pour les hommes, et Leah devenait Fringant. Seth, le dernier membre de l'équipe, était l'assistant personnel du Père Noël ainsi que son bras droit. Le jour de Noël, son nez s'illuminait quand il devenait Rudolphe.

« Edward. » m'appela ma mère, me tirant de mes rêveries alors que je feuilletais un autre livre. « Tu as besoin d'une pause. Il est temps d'aller dîner, mon cœur. Viens manger. »

Je saisis mes cheveux et tirai dessus de frustration. Je ne me sentais toujours pas prêt mais ma mère avait raison. J'avais besoin d'une pause. Je fermai le livre, me levai et lui souris avant de la suivre hors de la pièce.

* * *

Pauvre Edward... Il a du travail avant d'arriver à maîtriser la situation. Que pensez-vous des rennes du Père-Noël ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Pauvre Wolfpack XD J'avoue avoir un faible pour Rudolphe ^^

On se retrouve mardi soir pour le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous serez là ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

Techniquement nous sommes... mercredi mais il fait encore nuit alors je considère qu'on est toujours mardi ;) En plus, je suis sûre que vous allez me pardonner avec ce chapitre hyper méga cool ^^

Désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement à tout le monde, mais je le ferai d'ici la prochaine publication. Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je resserrai un peu plus mon écharpe autour de mon cou tout en me pressant. Je me rendais chez Rose et Emmett pour dîner. Nous étions deux jours avant Noël – la veille de la veille de Noël ? – et j'étais debout depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. La liste d'enfants et de cadeaux du Père Noël semblait extrêmement longue cette année et je faisais des heures supplémentaires pour arriver à tout finir en temps et en heure. Comme Emmett et Jasper avaient terminé quelques heures avant nous, ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour préparer le dîner pour Rose, Alice et moi quand nous aurions fini. J'avais dit aux filles de rentrer chez elles quelques heures plus tôt et j'étais restée pour m'assurer que toutes les poupées étaient prêtes pour la dernière maison de poupée.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je ne remarquai pas la personne qui fonçait sur moi avant de la percuter de plein fouet. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement et retira rapidement son pied de sous le mien.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Je reculai et me sentis rougir malgré l'air glacé. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Une voix grave rigola doucement. « Je vais bien, vraiment. Est-ce que _vous_ allez bien ? »

Je levai la tête pour regarder ma ''victime'' et haletai. « Oh ! » couinai-je en sentant mon cœur qui se mettait à battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine.

J'avais foncé sur Edward Cullen.

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ? » répéta-t-il. Son splendide sourire se transforma en froncement de sourcils alors qu'il tendait la main vers moi. « Vous n'êtes pas blessée, si ? »

« N-non, je vais bien. » promis-je en sentant mes rougeurs se propager. Cela me réchauffa de l'intérieur.

Il était beau – grand avec des cheveux auburn qui dépassaient du bonnet en laine qu'il portait. Ses yeux d'un vert perçant semblaient fixer mon âme.

« Je suis Edward. » se présenta-t-il avant de rougir à son tour. Il bégaya rapidement. « J-je suppose que vous le savez. »

Je hochai bêtement la tête.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« B-Bella. » finis-je par répondre. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'aurais juré pouvoir l'entendre. « Je... Je suis désolée. Il faut que j'y aille. » dis-je précipitamment. J'avais peur de lui dire à quel point je le trouvais mignon si je restais, m'humiliant un peu plus.

« Attendez. » m'appela-t-il mais je m'éloignai quand même.

Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu et tournai au coin de la rue, continuant ma route.

* * *

Pauvre Edward... Bella lui a mis un vent sans même le vouloir ^^ C'est tout elle ça ! Espérons qu'ils auront l'occasion de se retrouver rapidement :)

Nous par contre, c'est sûr, on se retrouve vendredi - ou dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi - pour le chapitre 5 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

Décidément, je cumule le retard en ce moment ^^ Impossible de me connecter à FF hier soir _(Je suis la seule ?)_ mais au moins, ça m'a donné la possibilité de répondre à tous les commentaires _(chapitres 3 et 4)_ ce matin :) Je suis contente que la rencontre vous ait plu !_ J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ^^_

Merci pour tous les commentaires des personnes non connectées ! Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**E****dward POV**

Lorsque la magnifique fille – Bella – me laissa seul sur le chemin enneigé, j'envisageai de la suivre mais mon esprit était perdu dans un tourbillon et mes émotions semblaient à nues. Quand elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux, j'avais senti mon monde quitter son axe. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil... c'était comme si rien ne comptait à part elle. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom de famille, alors comment c'était possible ?

Je me secouai enfin et repris mon chemin jusqu'à la maison. J'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je parle à ma mère. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à comprendre ce que je ressentais, c'était bien elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je retirai mon manteau, mon bonnet et mon écharpe tout en enlevant mes bottes. Je laissai tout ça dans l'entrée pour que ça sèche avant de me rendre à la cuisine où j'entendais ma mère.

« Te voilà. » dit-elle lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine. « Ta promenade a été brève. Tout va bien ? »

Je me laissai glisser sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir et me frottai le visage avant de lui répondre. « Je... n'en suis pas sûr. » répondis-je honnêtement. « Est-ce que tu as une minute pour parler ? »

Elle attrapa un mug dans le placard et y versa du chocolat chaud à l'odeur douce qui se trouvait dans la casserole sur la cuisinière. Après y avoir ajouté quelques marshmallows, elle le posa devant moi avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés sans dire un mot. Elle attendit que je ne commence à parler, sans me brusquer.

« J'ai... rencontré quelqu'un. » lançai-je rapidement, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Je lui racontai avec précipitation ma rencontre avec la magnifique elfe.

« Oh Edward... » soupira-t-elle. Lorsque je la regardai, je remarquai qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « Tu as rencontré ton âme sœur. »

« J-j'ai lu un truc à propos de ça dans un des livres, e-et j-j'ai entendu les histoires. » réussis-je à dire malgré mon stress et mon excitation. « Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réel. Comment... je veux dire... » J'enroulai ma main autour de mon mug, laissant sa chaleur me réchauffer.

« Mon cœur, tu sais qu'il n'existe pas de bonnes explications en ce qui concerne la magie de Noël. Comme tu as été officiellement nommé nouveau Père Noël, dès que tu l'as vu, elle est devenue ton unique. C'est la destinée. »

« E-et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? »

Ma mère me lança un regard entendu. « Ça sera le cas. Fais moi confiance. »

J'allais lui demander comment elle le savait mais des picotements dans ma colonne vertébrale me déconcentrèrent.

« Ça commence, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je regardai l'heure et sus qu'elle avait raison. La transformation en Père Noël commençait. Je hochai la tête et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle essuya une larme. « Je vais aller chercher ton père. »

* * *

Voilà ! Vous savez maintenant qu'Edward a été lui aussi bouleversé par Bella :) Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment ils vont se retrouver... Que le spectacle commence ! Nous fêterons Noël dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Rendez vous mardi soir (ou mercredi dans la nuit) pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous en ce début de semaine :) Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... _Vivement le week-end_ XD

Encore une fois, merci pour tous vos messages ! Je trouve ça trop bien de vous retrouver pour un rendez-vous régulier :)

Merci pour tous les commentaires des personnes non connectées ! Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Bella POV**

« C'est l'heure ! » lança ma mère. « Bella, viens ! Ton père va nous rejoindre là bas. Il faut qu'on parte maintenant si on ne veut pas tout louper ! »

Nous étions le soir du Réveillon de Noël et Edward – non, le Père Noël – se préparait à quitter le Pôle Nord avec ses rennes. Je ne l'avais revu depuis que nous nous étions littéralement rentrés dedans et mon estomac était tout noué. Je n'avais pas peur pour son voyage autour du monde. Mes amis m'avaient assurée qu'une fois que les rennes et lui seraient partis, il allait savoir exactement quoi faire – apparemment, ça faisait partie de la magie de Noël.

Alors non, je n'avais pas peur pour ça. Néanmoins, j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir. Je n'avais parlé à personne de notre rencontre et des sentiments qui m'étaient tombés dessus comme une tonne de briques. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me voir au milieu de la foule et qu'il allait avoir l'air différent de d'habitude alors je n'allais pas voir _Edward_. J'allais voir le Père Noël et l'elfe en moi était si excitée que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dépêcher de m'habiller pour rejoindre ma mère.

« Désolée. » dis-je une minute plus tard alors que je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée de notre cottage. « Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon autre chaussure. »

Ma mère papota pendant tout le trajet jusqu'aux écuries, là où les rennes allaient être préparés avant d'attendre le Père Noël.

« C'est tellement excitant, Bella. » couina-t-elle. « Pense un peu à tous les enfants qui vont se réveiller demain matin et trouver leurs chaussettes pleines et des cadeaux empilés sous le sapin ! Et pouvoir voir le nouveau Père Noël partir pour la première fois ? C'est tellement merveilleux. » soupira-t-elle joyeusement.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans les écuries, ma mère me guida jusqu'à mon père qui nous faisait signe. Il nous avait gardées une place devant la foule rassemblée.

Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur le Père Noël qui parlait tout bas aux rennes. Après un moment, il se figea et se redressa, ses yeux scannèrent la foule. Ils finirent par se poser sur moi et même si je voyais le Père Noël – ce vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche avec un gros ventre et des joues roses – derrière les lunettes perchées sur son nez, il y avait les yeux verts d'Edward. Son regard chaud me donna envie de me tortiller et je déglutis difficilement, incapable de me détourner jusqu'à ce qu'un des elfes personnels du Père Noël se dirige vers lui et tapote sa montre.

Le Père Noël hocha une fois la tête et leva la main pour saluer la foule avant de grimper dans le traîneau. Il saisit les rênes et siffla avant de parler très fort. « Maintenant Tornade ! Maintenant Danseur ! Maintenant Furie et Fringant ! Allez Comète ! Allez Cupidon ! Allez Tonnerre et Éclair ! »

Tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu'il s'exclamait une dernière fois. « Ouvre la marche, Rudolphe ! »

Avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux, il disparut en un éclair de magie de Noël.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fait ! Edward est désormais le Père-Noël... mais vieux bonhomme ou pas, il reste Edward et il ne peut pas oublier sa jolie Bella _*mignon*_ :)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

J'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois mais comme d'habitude, le nouveau chapitre arrive dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi :) ! Je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire, c'est le moment qu'on attend tous depuis le début de l'histoire ^^

Merci pour tous vos messages ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais je tenais aussi remercier les personnes non connectées ! Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, lorsque vingt-quatre heures après mon départ, les rennes et moi nous posâmes devant les écuries du Pôle Nord. Les elfes nous applaudirent et poussèrent des hourras, nous accueillant à la maison. Le voyage avait été un succès. J'avais rendu visite à tous les enfants sur ma liste et j'avais livré plus de présents que tous les Pères Noël de l'histoire et tout ça sans aucun problème.

Dès que j'eus quitté le traîneau, je caressai et remerciai chacun des rennes avant de me tourner vers la foule pour la saluer. Incapable de trouver Bella parmi tous les elfes, je me sentis triste mais je le cachai derrière un sourire et acceptai les accolades et les poignées de main alors que je traversais les écuries, me rendant à la petite maison où je vivais, juste à côté de chez mes parents. Je sentais déjà les picotements dans ma colonne vertébrale qui me signalaient que j'étais en train de redevenir moi même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'étirai pour faire disparaître les derniers picotements. Je me tortillais à l'idée de retrouver ma Bella. Je n'étais pas sûr de connaître son nom de famille ou de savoir où elle vivait mais il y avait une liste de tous les elfes à la bibliothèque alors c'est là que je me rendis en premier. Cela prit deux heures, mais je finis par trouver Bella Swan dans la liste. De façon étrange, je savais que c'était forcément elle.

Je me rendis en courant jusqu'à l'adresse donnée dans le livre. Je sentais mon stress qui montait un peu plus à chaque pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire en ouvrant la porte et en me trouvant sur le seuil ? Est-ce qu'elle allait arriver à voir au delà de l'homme que j'étais la dernière fois que je l'avais vu ? Ou elle n'allait voir que le Père Noël ? J'espérais que ma mère avait raison, que Bella ressentait pour moi la même chose que je ressentais pour elle.

Je finis par arriver devant un petit cottage bleu où Bella vivait avec ses parents. C'était une petite maison mignonne avec des volets blancs et des jardinières de fleurs aux fenêtres.

Je rassemblai mon courage tout en me approchant de la porte d'entrée et frappai.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je fus un peu déçu de ne pas tomber sur Bella elle même, mais une version un peu plus âgée d'elle – elle était toujours belle mais ce n'était pas la femme pour laquelle mon cœur battait.

La mère de Bella.

Renée Swan haleta. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur sa poitrine.

Je déglutis nerveusement avant de me mettre à bégayer. « B-bonjouer. Est-ce que B-Bella est là ? »

Renée hocha la tête, retirant sa main de sa bouche avant de me faire un grand sourire. « Je vais vous la chercher. » Je ne pus retenir mon rire lorsqu'elle se tourna pour l'appeler bruyamment. « Bella, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte ! »

J'entendis des pas puis la voix de Bella résonna dans la maison. « Qui c'est Maman ? J'ai dit à Alice et Rose que j'allais les retrouver chez Ali... »

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se figea, stupéfaite. « Edward... » souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Mon cœur battait deux fois plus vite qu'à la normale lorsque je pris la parole. « Bonjour, Bella. »

* * *

Voilà un cliffy comme je les aime XD Une fin surprenante mais tout en douceur ;) Edward a enfin retrouvé sa Bella !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve mardi soir pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

Désolée pour le retard, mon mardi a été bien plus chargé que prévu et FF ne fonctionnait pas ce matin :( ... mais heureusement, nous ne sommes plus mardi et je peux enfin poster ! En plus, c'est le grand moment qu'on attend toutes depuis le début de l'histoire... la déclaration !

Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux messages par mp mais promis, je le fais pour la prochaine fois ;) Merci pour tous les commentaires ! Merci aussi aux personnes non connectées ! Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward Cullen était chez moi.

Le sentiment qui m'avait envahie ce soir là sur le trottoir refit son apparition et j'eus envie d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui. Au lieu de ça, je sortis, refermant la porte derrière moi.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Noël est terminé. J'ai la journée de libre... Est-ce que j'étais censée travailler ou un truc dans le genre ? » demandai-je.

Il rigola doucement et secoua la tête. « Bella, calme toi, s'il te plaît. Tu vas finir par hyperventiler. »

J'inspirai profondément, réalisant que je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Après un instant, il me prit la main et avança de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que quelques centimètres entre nous. Je clignai des yeux, respirant toujours aussi difficilement.

« Je sais que c'est très soudain. » Il inspira profondément sans me quitter des yeux. « Quand je t'ai vu l'autre soir, quelque chose en moi a changé. Ma mère dit que c'est la magie de Noël, que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Si c'est la magie ou le destin qui m'a mis sur ton chemin ce soir là, je ne sais pas et très franchement, je ne suis pas sûr que ça m'intéresse. Je ne peux penser qu'à toi, Bella. »

Je hochai la tête, muette. J'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de briser le charme qui nous enveloppait.

« Où est-ce que tu étais hier soir ? » demanda-t-il d'un air triste. « J'espérais te voir quand je suis rentré avec les rennes mais quand je t'ai cherchée dans la foule, je ne t'ai pas trouvée. »

« Je... » Je secouai la tête. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer que j'étais inquiète à l'idée qu'il voit mes sentiments étalés sur mon visage.

Je ne dis rien de plus et il hocha la tête comme si ce mot seul était ma réponse. « Je veux tout savoir de toi. Je veux tout partager de moi avec toi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Bella Swan. »

« Edward. » haletai-je en secouant la tête. « Tu ne peux pas ! Je suis juste... »

« Juste quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement en me pressant la main.

« Je suis juste... moi. Je ne suis qu'une elfe banale qui travaille dans l'une des fabriques du Père Noël – dans une de tes fabriques. Je vis avec mes parents. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami. Tu mérites... » soufflai-je. « Tu mérites tellement mieux. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider ? » rétorqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je hochai lentement la tête. « Oui, mais... »

« Ce n'est pas comme si ma vie était normale, Bella. » dit-il doucement. « Si tu ne penses pas pouvoir supporter ce que ma vie implique maintenant, alors je partirai et ne t'ennuierai plus jamais. »

Je secouai la tête avant même qu'il puisse parler. « Non, Edward, ce n'est pas ça. Vraiment. Je suis juste... »

« Réponds simplement à une question. » m'interrompit-il. Je hochai la tête. « Est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose quand on s'est rencontrés ? Quelque chose que tu ressens encore ? »

Je hochai lentement la tête et le sourire qui étira ses lèvres fut comme un rayon soleil au milieu des nuages. Je sentis de la chaleur monter en moi, comme si mon cœur allait exploser.

« Alors, laisse moi t'aimer, Bella. S'il te plaît. »

Je lâchai prise et me jetai dans ses bras.

« Bella. » grogna-t-il. Ses lèvres trouvèrent ensuite les miennes.

* * *

Awww ! Il était temps que Bella se laisse un peu aller, vous ne trouvez pas ? ^^ Heureusement Edward a su la faire craquer :)

On se retrouve vendredi soir pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **JenRar**. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette jolie histoire de Noël :)

Voici un dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Cette histoire se termine et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :)

Merci pour tous vos messages ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde mais je tenais aussi remercier les personnes non connectées ! Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Edward POV  
Trois ans plus tard...**

Bella me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud avant d'accrocher mon costume au crochet de la porte.

Je l'attirai à moi avec ma main libre et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. « Merci mon cœur. » dis-je contre sa bouche.

« Tu es prêt pour ton quatrième voyage autour du monde ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant lorsque je la laissai reculer.

Je hochai la tête et répondis. « Oui. J'ai vérifié la liste deux fois. Emmett m'a fait savoir que les jouets sont prêts à partir. Tout ce qui reste, c'est la transformation et je sens que ça arrive. »

C'était vrai. Les picotements dans ma colonne vertébrale avaient commencé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Bella hocha la tête. « Très bien. Je vais rejoindre tes parents et les miens aux écuries. On se voit là bas, d'accord ? »

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus. « Devant et au milieu. » lui dis-je en arquant un sourcil. « Je veux que tu sois là où je peux te voir. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Ça marche. » Après un dernier baiser, elle me dit. « Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Autant que je t'aime. » répondis-je avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et quitte la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je terminai mon chocolat chaud et moins de dix minutes plus tard, je sentis la vague de magie m'envahir. Je fermai les yeux, laissant les derniers picotements s'évaporer. Lorsque je les rouvris, je regardai dans le miroir et secouai la tête.

Lorsque j'avais demandé à mon père combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour s'habituer à voir le Père Noël au lieu de Carlisle Cullen lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir et il m'avait répondu, « Tu ne t'habitueras jamais mon garçon. Ça fait partie de la magie de Noël. Tous les ans, on a le sentiment que c'est nouveau et excitant. » Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait eu raison. C'était choquant de ne pas me voir lorsque je me regardais dans la glace mais j'étais excité et prêt à réaliser tous les vœux de Noël.

Je regardai la pendule sur le mur et réalisai qu'il fallait que je me dépêche si je voulais avoir le temps de dire au revoir à ma famille avant de partir avec les rennes. Je mis rapidement ma tenue rouge, enfilai les bottes noirs et ajoutai ma cape rouge avec un rebord en coton blanc. Je finis par prendre les lunettes sur la commode. Une fois ma tenue complète, je me tournai et quittai la maison.

Lorsque j'arrivai aux écuries, les rennes étaient déjà harnachés. Je pris un instant pour les saluer et leur donner un morceau de sucre dans la paume de ma main. Je fis ensuite face à la foule.

Je les saluai, souriant aux elfes qui m'acclamaient, puis je laissai mon regard se poser sur la plus belle des choses au monde. Les parents de Bella ainsi que les miens se tenaient aux côtés de ma femme et dans les bras de cette dernière se trouvait Riley, notre fils âgé de quinze mois.

Ma famille.

Après un clin d'œil et un salut, je montrai dans le traîneau.

Je saisis les rênes et sifflai avant d'appeler bruyamment. « Maintenant Tornade ! Maintenant Danseur ! Maintenant Furie et Fringant ! Allez Comète ! Allez Cupidon ! Allez Tonnerre et Éclair ! »

Je vis que les rennes se préparaient et après un instant, j'appelai une dernière fois. « Ouvre la marche, Rudolphe ! »

Nous nous envolâmes dans une vague de magie de Noël.

* * *

Awww ! Voilà une _presque_ fin comme je les aime ^^

Comme je le disais plus haut, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un outtake à cette histoire qui se termine donc très bientôt. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
